Silly Little Senior
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: This is the sequel to Silly Little Girl so read that first. Ryan is like any other girl her age, only she has scars she has no memory of, faces of people she never met imprinted in her mind and a ring around her neck she doesnt rember buying...
1. The Creeper

_September 3__rd__ 2009 _

_Dear Diary, _

_Just another summer here and gone. Where does the time go? Oh right life guarding. So its my last year of high school and wouldn't you know I still don't know what I want to do with my life? But how does one just make that decision and choose the right classes for themselves? I think I might want to be an art major but that's a really competitive field but then again so is being a music major. So here are my options as I see it I go for what I want and take the risk of ending up a washed out talent less slob or a artistic master mind like Picasso. Or I reach for the stares and attempt to get into Juliard and take the chance to have my dreams crushed. But then that's what dreams are aren't they? Something to reach for? So what the hell I'll go for and even if I don't reach it no one can say I didn't try my ass off. And mommy says that's all that matters and I've never doubted her before why start now? See you don't have a rational response to that do you? Thought not. :) Nira says she wants to be a Spanish teacher because she's already fluent. I guess we see she wont be reaching for the stars any time soon. _

_Have you ever gotten the feeling like something phenomenal was going to happen? Something other worldly? And no I don't believe I'm physic or any thing nor do I practice ancient voodoo but I can't shake the feeling. And lately I keep getting the feeling I'm being watched... Like when Im walking home from the pool, or going out for my morning run, even when I'm in the shower... Am I going crazy or what? And... I've been having... The dream... Again. Not all of it just snippets... So tonight because I REALLY need to get some sleep Im going to take a shower read a chapter or two of Through The Looking Glass and pop one of those really old sleeping med's and go out cold. I know they have side effect but screw it I need sleep and I really don't want to think about what Ill look like if I don't get in at least six hours..._

_Xoxo Wish me Luck Ryan :) _

Ryan sighed, and closed her lap top putting it under her bed and walking across to her bathroom. She began to removed her clothes, and lit some scented candles around trying to calm her already stressed nerves. She knew it was stupid to be stressed in her twelfth year of going to the same high school, but with every thing being so freaky lately she couldn't help it. She needed her sore swimmers muscles, and poured vanilla scented bubbles in with the water. She un-clipped her necklace and placed it on her jewelry hanger. She released her mane of warm golden colored hair lighter from the constant sunshine. Her face was bright red and it was peeling slightly in certain placed. She grimaced, dropping her panties in the hamper and jumping into the water being sure to scrub her face with the moisturizer. She reached over and turned on a cd of soothing Disney melodies and sank into the bubbles. She rolled her neck, letting the water work its magic. She sighed when suddenly the door squeaked. She hadn't even remembered leaving it open.

"Hello?" She called quietly. "Mom?" Then she remembered it was Wednesday and she wouldn't be home until late. She held up her hair, and wrapped a towel around her self. She walked forward peeking her head out, she walked slowly down the hall and down the stairwell. Nothing or should she say nothing was there. She began to walk bath too her bath tub but as she peeked in her room she noticed the window open and she was positive she had kept it closed to keep the AC in. Her stomach dropped but being brave she walked over and slammed it shut. She walked quickly back to the bath room locking the door. She shook her head; before jumping back into the water and turning up the music a bit louder. 

AN/ OKAY This is the first chapter of the sequel tell me how u like this one... If you like it Ill write the sequel if not we'll just live and let live. Oh and yes this will be under M instead of T just in case you were wondering.


	2. Topaz Eyes

"Mom!" Ryan screamed ripping through her closet. "Mother!"

"Yes?" She poked her head in a tooth bush sticking out from between her lips and foam dripping down her chin.

"Have you seen my lucky bra?" She continued to dig.

"My first question is who has a lucky bra? And the second did you check under the bed I think there's some Chinese food growing hair down there, it might have eaten it." She picked up the bottom of her quilt peeking under neath. "This one?" She held up a black bra with little faded pink hearts. "Sweetie no offense but this thing is shot." She laughed. "Look at this under wire! It will give you boobs like an old woman!" She sat on Ryan's unmade bed.

"Don't talk about Lucky like that!" Ryan grabbed the bra and cuddled it to her chest. "At least he gives me the support I don't get from you!" She sobbed jokingly. "Now out! I need to get ready school!" She grabbed her mothers hand and pushed her out the door.

"Please wear another bra!" She yelled from the other side.

"Fine!" She lied pulling off her tank top and clipping the bra closed and pulling it up. She addjusted the straps and stared into her mirror. "We are looking good this year Lucky." She cooed. Then looked down. "Well you not so much." she patted her boobs before bending down and grabbing a lacy blue shirt a pair of jeans shorts and wedges with cork bottoms and white canvas tops that laced up her calves. She dusted on some light make up, and straightened her bleach blonde curls then putting a scrunchy on her wrist along with her neck lace. She held it up for examination for the hundredth time before shrugging and clipping it on. Popped her cell phone in her pocket then spirited down the stairs.

"Love you mom wish me luck!" she ran out trhe door.

"Arent you forgetting something?" He mom stood on the porch holding her denim messanger bag out.

"Right... Sorry..." She blushed walking back.

"Nervous?" She chuckled.

"Me? Nah!" She put the bag on her shoulder. _I have my lucky bra. What could go wrong_. She added in her head..

"Hear eat this." She handed her a granola bar.

"Thanks." She gobbled it down in five big bites.

"You see that bra gives you nice leverage." She complemented.

"I know right." She lifted her shirt up sticking her tongue out.

"You little liar." Her mother snapped a dish towel at her.

"See you later!" she yelled running down the drive way of the pale blue house with the white shudders.

"Have fun!" She called after her. _Be safe._ She added silently.

Ryan walked around opening the door to her light blue bug with leather interior. She hopped in putting the key in the ignition turning up the AC and putting on the radio she backed out of the driveway giving her mom another wave. She bobbed her head to the music as she reached for her cell phone.

"Hey I'm out side." She said quickly. They were going to be late for the first day! She thought to herself. So she left the car running and went up the stairs. The door was open and a pink baby t slapped her in the face.

"Gonna be late! So late! Where is it!" Nira was throwing every thing out of the draws and her whole room was covered in an avalanche of accessories.

"Looking for something?" Ryan asked holding up a red silk tank top out.

"My savior!" she jumped at the t-shirty shoving it on grabbing her tote and running head long down the stairs. "Come on were going to be late!" Nira yelled.

"I know that I was just wondering if you did!" Ryan ran after her and fell at the bottom stair. Nira caught her shoulder dragging her out the door.

"Walk much?" Nira through her in the drivers seat. Taking the passengers seat, and beginning to apply her make up. "And try not to hit too many bumps." She put up one finger.

"Ill give you a bump to worry about." Ryan grumbled pulling out of the drive way and down the road and up a couple of neighbor hoods. Waiting at the end of her drive way was Emily in a white t-shirt, gray suspenders, and pink converse. Her hair was up in to long big tails and a pink yankee hat tilted slightly sideways. Her black back pack sitting by her feet. She picked it up and climbed into the back seat.

"Ever heard about punctuality?" Emily chided.

"No but I heard about Punch-suality bitch you screwed over my make-up!" Nira exclaimed her red lip stick veering to the left.

"Not like you could get any uglier." Emily snickered.

"Were not starting now!" Ryan said skidding to the right throwing both of them into the window. Then she stomped on the gas.

"Oh I think I have a concussion..." Emily groaned.

"MY make up!" Nira screamed.

"Shut up!" Emily and Ryan said in unison.

"Danni!" Emily yelled out the window. "Hey why is the top up?" Emily asked.

"Hair." Ryan Nira and Danni said together as she got in the car.

"Well get over it." Emily reached for the button.

"Don't touch." Ryan slapped her hand. "I am the commander or this star ship and I will press the button." Ryan smiled clicking it and wiggled a little in her seat as it opened. They all smiled and threw their hands up feeling the wind blow their hair back.

"Were seniors now girls how does it feel?" emily said holding out a tampon to talk into.

"What the fuck?" Nira asked.

"It all I had on me." Emily grumbled.

"Nah I meant what do you need tampons for?" Nira chuckled.

"I got my- Hey!" Emily cried out. They all laughed. Ryan pulled into the senior parking lot giving an excited squeal.

"Its official as soon as we step out of this car. We are senior girls." Nira breathed out beside her. They all unlocked the door and set one foot out before jumping back in the car.

"Its scary out there." Nira gasped. Ryan laughed getting out of the car greeting High School with a whole new spunk. The four girls hooked arms and walked towards the school grinning the whole way.

"Hey girls." People said from all directions. They weren't popular per say but there really wasn't one person who hated them.

"Hey." They would say as they walked over to the four full lockers they'd had since sophomore year. Ryan leaned down and began to put in her combination when someone came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Ryan we were just wondering if you were up to cheerleading?" Harper asked her fake cheerful voice obvious. Okay almost no one...

"Nah cheer leading not really my thing Harp but maybe Nira will." She smiled placing before turning back towards her locker. She hardly had any classes this semester but that was because she was smart and got all her core academic classes out of the way. This year She had Photography first, Music second, Gym third, Psychology fourth, Advanced Painting fifth which normally combined with Advanced Sketching.

And after that she was free to go home but she had to hang around for Nira and Emily unless they had a ride home. Nira normally did because she had a new boyfriend every other month but Emily's family not being able to afford a car for her and the fact she didn't date equaled her depending on Ryan almost every day. Danni had her own car she just liked to ride with them for the hell of it. She closed her locker with a slam. She ran a hand through her hair feeling one of the two ever present scars if her hair wasn't so long and full you would see the bald spots.

_She looked up and her eyes locked with a pair perfectly shaped beautifully colored topaz eyes._

REVIEW and Ill post another chapter tonight... Yes I'm feeling highly generous- Demons Lolita :)


	3. Virgins

Standing only but ten feet away was literally the guy of her dreams. His hair was light chocolate brown but glistened in the hall ways florescent lights. It fell just around his glimmering jem like eyes. His skin was pale almost like one of the sculptures but the really expansive flawless kind. His lips full and she chanced that they'd be deliciously kissable. All of his features were flawless. Perfect. Angular. Familiar. She knew she was staring but he was staring back so she didn't really pay it much mind.

"Ryan... Ryan... Earth to Ryan!" Someone snapped in her ear.

"Yeah what?" She exclaimed turning around breaking their bond.

"Your drooling." Emily snickered holding up a tissue. Ryan flushed bright red and then shoved her head inside her locker.

"Just leave me hear to die." She moaned.

"Nope." Emily tried to pull her head out only to be kicked.

"I have rage issues don't push me!" Ryan snapped. "I just stared the hottest guy to ever enter existence ever with drool dripping down my chin." She bashed her head into the locker.

"Don't give yourself a brain damage!" Emily pulled at her shoulder.

"Any Ryan in Wonderland I think your forgetting something." Nira put in and she sounded way to serious for Ryan's likings.

"What may that be Nar Bear?" Ryan said in a sickly sweet voice and drew her head back out and fixing her hair in the mirror, trying to salvage what ever was left of her pride.

"Well Ry Bread Jason."

"Jason Caldwell Varsity Jock, Harpers ex, is currently dating Ryan Hastings and is also the guy Ryan lost her virginity too." Danni recited.

"Why don't you just put it in the news paper?" Ryan growled.

"Not my fault you gave up your flower to a guy that screwed Harper Valin first." Danni smirked.

"And by the way I'm still a virgin." Then she had two sets of hands over her mouth.

"Shhh." Nira snapped. "Why don't you just put it in the news paper."

"What?" Ryan slapped their hands off.

"You're a senior! Seniors aren't supposed to be virgins." Nira hissed under her breath.

"Im a virgin.' Emily said crossing her arms.

"But every one already knows that but Ryan your up for home coming queen you can't be virgin."

"Its not like I'm going to win guys and again I don't care." She shrugged. "It totally archaic way to make girls feel worse about them selves by making one person feel all powerful. Plus that crown is mad tacky I have my own at home." Ryan sniffed.

"Again another thing you don't want to admit aloud." Nira muttered. Ryan grinned.

"You guys know that I love that you care but really I think you care more about my 'image' than I do." Ryan patted Nira's head before picking up her bag and heading towards Photography camera in hand. She walked through the door and put the camera over her head.

"Hey Ryan." A couple of the guys said.

"Hey." She smiled warmly before sitting at an empty desk in the back. She really needed room for day dreaming at the moment. But the didn't seem to be an option because in that very same moment the thing causing her the need to think deeply walked through the door.


	4. Kisses

Ryan's camera slipped through her fingers. Her fathers antique camera that took pictures so beautiful they made her tear up. She took in a large gasp but the crack and pieces never came instead the boy with the glorious eyes stood before her camera in one hand the other hand close around something. He gently placed the camera at the end of her desk then sliding it toward her. Then he brought his right hand up and placed something on top of her camera. He gave her a blinding smiled before sitting in the seat in front of her. Ryan lips were still parted at she stared at the back of her his smooth pale neck and the gently flowing curve of his throat. She slushed pink and turned her head down. But a red covered item caught her eyes. _It was Hershey Chocolate kiss._

Ryan's eyes widened. Sure she had gotten chocolates before even flowers but that was normally on valentines day and... not from a total stranger. Ryan bit her bottom lip weighing her options. She could give into temptation and just eat the damn thing. She could come up with some witty comeback she didn't like that one so much... For one she had no witty comeback and for another she didn't feel like she could get words out. Or she could go give him a little kiss of her own.

"Bad Ryan!" She hit herself in the head and every one stared at her. "Forgot to eat breakfast most important meal of the day okay carry on."

"Right..." Timmy said.

"Shove it closet boy." Ryan snapped.

"Im not fuckin gay when are you going to get that through your thick fuzzy head!" He exclaimed.

"So, you never got a boner from Harry Potter?" Ryan grinned.

"I was looking at Hermione!" He cried out.

"It-was-the-first-one." Ryan said each word separately.

"What ever home skillit." He turned away.

"Gay you are, ghetto you are not." Ryan said in a sing song voice. Timmy let out a huff and Ryan smiled brightly. She checked to see if any was looking, she reached out and quietly unwrapped the chocolate. _Damn_ She thought to herself. _First he's bringing my dreams to life then he's giving me the one thing I can't resist! Who is this guy!_ She slowly brought the chocolate to her mouth only to see him staring her with an amused smile on his beautiful lips. She longed to take the bottom on into her mouth and taste it just to see if it tasted as good as it looked.

She gave him a small smile before bring it fully up to her mouth and letting her tongue wrap seductively around before bring it into her moth and then gliding her tongue over her bottom lip then grinned. He didn't seem to be breathing. She gave a small wave and a fake smile then held up her middle finger. His mouth dropped and Ryan laughed. She did the motion for turn around with a blinding smile on her face. He growled at her quietly smiling. She grabbed her note book. Wich was literally filled with notes passed back and forth all threw the years. She quickly jotted.

_Did you just growl at me? _She threw it across so it landed on the side of his desk. She put her head down and began to copy the notes on the board when something hit her foot. She looked down to see her notebook.

**If I did? **Ryan bit her lip and throwing her hair up in a pony tail. Thank the good lord for scrunches.

_Id think you were some kind of perve but that's just me. _She kicked the book back to him.

**Whose the one licking their lips at innocent strangers? **

_Point taken..._

**Was their a reason I was flipped off? **

_I have a boyfriend you know. _

**I don't really see that as a problem just a factor. **

_Who do you think you are?!_

_One simple word was all it took to send images whizzing through her head at warp speed... _

**Kider**...

REVIEW I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS CHAPPY TO MAKE IT WHAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE

Other then that I hope you enjoyed it :)

I would like to take the time to a new upcoming Fanficker and my part time partner in crime who's spelling rocks my illiterate socks!

Shikonyma

Please look for her upcoming story for I know its going to be fabulouse :)

-Demons Lolita :)


	5. Razor

She stared blankly down at the piece of paper in front of her. She knew the name. She knew it well in fact. It was echoed in her dreams nightly keeping her from sleep and making her wake up in a pool of her own sweat. It got so bad the doctor prescribed sleeping pills to help. They soon began to go away and Ryan had decided not take them any more and they stayed away until a couple of months ago. To be completely honest her dreams were hallow if ever she dreamed. Flat occasionally in black and white but never vibrant and lively as the dreams of Kider the Cullen's, Seth. She had even kept a diary of some of the dream but her mother told her if she wanted them to go away she should forget about them, but that was rather hard. She took a deep breath before lifting her head.

"Excuse me Mr. Baker?" She said in a small voice.

"Yes Ryan?" He asked.

"Can I go to the nurse I don't feel so well." She lied. Well she didn't feel so well but not in the sense a nurse could help.

"Of course Ryan." He smiled at his favorite student. She picked up her denim bag and swung it over her shoulder. She walked to the hooks and found hers and hung up her camera. She waved slightly before walking out of the room as she rounded the corner she broke out into a sprint. Her heels clacked loudly behind her but she wouldn't stop until she was in a comfort zone. She reached the stairwell and began to climb one step at a time until her calves burned and her lungs dry heaved for air. Once she reached the old faded grey stairwell she finally began to walk. Each step reminded her of something.

_Happiness_

_Depression_

_Fear _

_Rage _

_Bravery _

_Kindness_

_Guilt_

_Common Sense_

She shook her head clearing the images as she climbed the last stairs and she pulled the key out of her wallet. She solved it into the hole and turned. Bright lights consumed her and dazzled her.. She closed the door behind her leaning heavily against it. She closed her eyes and smiled gently as the complete zen that was this place. A simple roof it would seem to most but not to the kids of Ordinary Kids Ordinary Problems. Ryan walked out into the bright sunshine. Her acoustic guitar was resting against a covered section of the roof along with Connor's Sax and Nira's base. Ryan gripped it by the neck before rounding the corner where she knew a couple nice lounge chairs, a hammock and a stereo would be set up. Gage was sitting under the shaded area in the hammock one hand toying the radio the other held a book up in front of his eyes. Ryan smiled and walked quietly over and knocked on the wall alerting him of her presence. He lifted his eyes and gave her a small silence.

"Hey dream girl." She grinned at the nickname before looking down at his feet. He got the hint and moved them so she could sit. She crossed her legs as they faced each other. He put his book down on the side table and turned down the heavy metal music. She observed the young junior. He hadn't changed much. His hair still the same black and eye liner under his eyes all black clothes and snake bites.

"Razor." She nodded placing her guitar down beside her. "Did you want to be alone?"

"Nah I'm just getting out of gym." He smile flashing his fake vampire teeth.

"Aren't we getting at least a bit to old for those?" She pinched his sallow cheek.

"No." He said indignantly. "So dream girl what brings you way up here?"

"Looking for answers." She sighed.

"Did you find them?" He passed her a beer.

"Nope." She opened it and took one quick swig.

"That must be frustrating." He noted then he dropped his tone. "Is it the dreams again..."

"You've always been too good at guessing me Raze." She breathed out.

"I try." He fell back taking another sip out of his can. "If were going to do this were going to do this right." He said a teasing smile on his face. He reached his hands out to take hers. She saw the long deep scars that were streaked across his wrists she held back a shiver. "As members of OKOP we promise to take a vow of secrecy and bother and sister hood alike and are in agreement nothing leaves this roof." They both nodded keeping their hands together.

"I Razor, Gage Mc-Millon have been clean for six months and am trying my best to do something to turn my life around." Ryan nodded and smiled proudly.

"I Dream Girl Ryan Hastings have been having the same strange dreams I thought I was over, and have been thinking about my dad more then usual and have been having strange flash backs in daily life." He looked at her intently.

"Talk to me Dream." He pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"About five months ago I had my first dream since eighth grade." Ryan said simply.

"Which one was it?" He asked arching one brow.

"The one where I'm with Edward in the car but I never get to find out where I'm going or why because I always wake up covered in sweat and that day was no exception I was drenched Raze. Drenched."She shuttered at the memory.

"You sure you don't just have wet dreams about this guy Kider." Gage grinned. Ryan punched his arm.

"Be serious." She snapped. "I don't laugh at your confessions." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Okay continue." He took her hands in his again.

"Okay and today in photography-"

"Your taking photography?"

"Yes not the point. Today in photography there was this guy who looked exactly like Kider and his name was Kider and what if I'm not as crazy as I seem and this Kider is also the Kider in my dreams?" Ryan rushed the words out before taking another swig of beer.

"Ryan I thinks its best you just let this one lead you... Just see where the road sends you..." He said sipping his own.

"What if I hit a cross road?" She asked taking his right hand in her left.

"Then you... How does that Pocohantus song go?" He teased knowing she knew the answer.

"Thanks Raze." She smiled. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"My ex called me during the summer. She apparently heard what happened and she 'feels terrible' And now she wants to see me again." He sighed. She rubbed soothing circles on his skin.

"I don't suggest you see her again I think it could cause you to relapse... You know?" She stared into his dark forest green eyes her eyes conveying her worries for him.

"You mean if she suddenly decides to get with my best friend again." He chuckled dryly without humor.

"That to." Ryan gave a tiny smile. "Im proud of you Raze don't ever forget that." She got up from her seat finishing her beer, and throwing it far into the woods. "But I'll bre even more proud if you go to class she nudged his arm.

"Yeah yeah One more chapter and I promise I'll go to class OKOP Honor." He placed his hand in hers.

"Don't think I won't ask Emily." His face went blank and he looked down at his lap.

"H-How is she?" He finally looked up. Ryan clapped her hands over her mouth.

"You like Emily!" Ryan laughed.

"No I just think she's cool and all! I mean we both like death metal and hot topic and black anil polish and-and how often do you find that in a girl..." He whispered.

"I think you should go for." Ryan said quietly. "I think she'd say yes..." She trailed off.

"Only because she'd think I'd kill myself if she didn't." He said bitterly. Ryan clapped her hand down on his jaw.

'Never say that!" Ryan snapped venomously. "Not only is it insulting Emily's character! Its also not giving yourself much fuck'in credit." She let go harshly. He stared up at her with child like eyes.

"You really think she'd say yes..." He trailed off at a whisper. Ryan smiled.

_Most defiantly..._

REVIEW! I have a very busy weekend coming up and if you want updates give reviews :)

Im sorry there wasn't a lot of Ryan Kider action but I wanted to clear up a little of the confusion first and I also didn't want to push their relationship and make it unrealistic. I hope you liked it because as weird as it is I loved writing this chapter because I as the author got to take a look inside Ryan's head which was thrilling and I got to create an (In my opinion) awesome new character. - Demons Lolita :)


	6. Moneys Worth

Ryan and Gage walked arms and arms to the door. Ryan placed her guitar down and pulled out her key. Gage opened the door for her. She tipped her head at him with a smiled before walking through. She turned handed him her key. He put the key in and locked it and jiggled the handle just to be certain no one would be able to gain entrance to the OKOP roof of zen. Raze came up beside her placing a friendly arm over her shoulder and gently pulling on her ear lobe affectionately. Ryan gave him a smile before planting a big wet sloppy kiss on his cheek coming off with a smack and a huge grin. He mussed her hair and smiled flashing his phony teeth.

"Race yah!" She laughed sprinting a head of him.

"Hey tight pants!" He yelled after her trying to keep up.

"Four inch heels!" She screamed over her shoulder.

"Im chafing!" He panted.

"Not something you say out loud!" She teased coming to a stop at the bottom of the stair well. She put her hands on her knees and panted.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth little missy." He poked her nose.

"Okay mom." She smiled turning and walking out the door. He fallowed close behid her.

"Ryan! Gage!" Emily called walking towards them. Gage flushed and Ryan felt giddy. Emily came over and pounded knuckles with her and gave Gage a shy smile.

"Well I have to be at the place with that thing... So... Bye." Ryan turned and strode of ignoring the calls behind her. The hall was filled with students and she smiled at every one and each person just couldn't help but smile back. Then one call stood out above the rest.

"Baby!" Making his way toward her was her hunky quarter back boyfriend. She felt stereotypical just looking at him. She flicked the blonde hair from her eyes and walked toward him. He was grinning widely at her his short spiky blonde hair glistening with the amount of product put in. Ryan subcontiosly ran a hand through her clean natural hair. He gripped her by the hips and smoothed one hand down the back of her thigh then lifting it at the knee to wrap around his waist.

"I missed you." He leaned down to kiss her but then pulled back looking at her suspiciously. "Have you been drinking on campus again?" He asked quietly but all the more accusingly. She slid her knee down and folded her arms.

"And if I have?" She stared him down.

"You know how I feel about it..." He trailed off.

"My own mothers okay with it, why can't you be?" She challenged.

"I just don't want you to get caught." He said staring into her eyes, blue clashing blue.

"Aww how sweet." She said trying to put as much emotion into it as she could then she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing a kiss to his lips and when he tried to deepen it she pulled back with a coy smile. "I gotta get to class call me tonight?" She asked backing up.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Peace out boy scout." She turned and walked around the corner but saw just enough as Harper threw her arms around him and planting a big lustful kiss on his lips. Ryan just smiled and pulled out her camera phone. "Say cheese fuck face." She smirked then continued on her venture down to the gym building with a whole new stride. She let her hair fall from her messy bun around her face. She walked straight head held high a gentle smirk on her full pink lips. She flung open the door to the girls locker room and it clattered closed behind her. She walked over the locker her and Nira shared since... forever. Nira was already pulling her hair into a pony tail and pulling out the assorted colors of soffee shorts.

"Catch." Ryan tossed her sidekick to Nira who caught it eaisly in the palm of her hand.

"Que poca madre fucker! Espero que ella tiene un diesiese de transmisión sexual, la pequeña puta! De esta manera, pueden ser enterrados juntos y hacer su pequeña danza en el infierno!" She ranted and raved pacing across the locker room while Ryan sat on the wooden bench laughing. Emily came walking in with Danni by her side. **(Translation: That little mother fucker! I hope she has an Sexually transmitted disease, the little whore! That way they can be buried together and do their little dance in hell!!)**

"I heard Spanish what happened?" Emily asked eyes wide.

"Look at this." Nira breathed in and out repeatedly. She through the phone to Danni who missed and Emily had to dive to catch it. She glared at her but the glare turned into a gasp when she saw the picture. "Oh Ryan..."

"Seriously darlings there is worse stuff that can happened to a girl." She grinned.

"I'll never understand you." Danni sighed walking to her locker that she shared with Emily. Then suddenly in walked a very flushed very bright eyed and bushy tailed Harper Valin. She gave them a small wave before rounding the corner lockers. Ryan calmly got up from her seat not caring she was topless which came as a huge shock to the other girls. If their was anything that set Ryan apart from the other girls at the school... It was her chest.

She had always had big boobs it was in the family, but what amazed even her mother was the fact that they didn't get saggy or gross like most of her ancestors before they stayed supple and almost all the girls felt the need to cover their chest when she walked by. But Ryan didn't like to flaunt them she normally wore t-shirts and blouses or halter tops and avoided most things low cut. So for her to be walking around with her tits out was intimidating and a hit to the ego.

She walked around the lockers to see Harper slapping on some make up to cover the huge hicky's on the side of her neck. She knocked gently on the side of the locker. Harpers head shot up and first landed on Ryan's chest which was... at her eye level. And she automiticly knew who she was and that this couldn't be good.

"Hey Ryan." She said quietly. Ryan pulled her phone from behind her back and flashed the picture. Harper opened her mouth to protest but Ryan put a hand up to silence her.

"Save it." Ryan smiled. "You can have him. But if you ever lie to my face and go behind my back again I swear you won't have to worry about cheerleading because you won't be able to walk." She said sweetly patting her cheek. Then she went to turn and walk away. But then she looked over her shoulder.

"_Oh and be sure he gets his moneys worth okay doll face."_

AN/ SOOO how do we like the real Ryan? And where this plot is going? Just review peeps I'm mad tired but I knew I had to get this posted by one tonight and I almost made my dead line plus of minus twelve minutes.


	7. Pay Backs a Bitch

Ryan, Nira, Emily and Danni walked up the stairs from the locker room Harper and her little group waled behind them Ryan guessed that Harper was afraid what Emily may do to her. Ryan pulled her hair into a high pony and stalked out on top the gym floor slapping hands with Mr. Macmillan the gym teacher.

"What are we playing?" She asked raising a brow.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked slapping her on the back.

"Basket Ball!" Emily said randomly. Ryan turned to give ger a look. She shrugged inocently but she knew she was thinking something and that was never good.

"Alright..." Coach said. "What are the teams?"

"Mr. Macmillan can we sit out because it's the first day?" Lexie asked from beside Harper on the bleachers.

"Sure..." He sighed.

"We'll make the teams no worries." Nira promised with a sly grin.

"Right..." Ryan looked at them suspiciously but none the less grabbed a ball from the rackj and began to dribble it toward the boys.

"Okay!" Nira announced. "Ten on ten. Ryan and Danni are shirts me and Emily are skins." She said with a devious smirk before pulling of her shirt and standing in a red sports bra. Emily grumbled something unintelligible before throwing her black wife beater off and fixing her boobs. Ryan and Danni clapped hands before joining the boys in a huddle.

"Okay since I'm captain I say every one can be offence and the girls can be our defense." Greg said looking straight at the girls with a glare.

"Got a kink in your jock strap?" Ryan snapped. "I play just as good offence as you do and you know it!"

"I don't think that is a think that I know I know!" He stuttered.

"What?" Danni asked.

"Never mind! Your offence just shut up and stop speaking." Ryan and Danni both zipped their lips with a smile.

"You're a doll." Danni patted his head.

"Yeah what ever." He grumbled.

"He's cute you know." Ryan nudged her shoulder getting into position and facing off a boy much bulkier then her. He gave her smile and a challenging glare. She glared back.

"I suppose but he's a total ass wipe." Danni said staring at Greg.

"Aren't all men?" Ryan raised an eye brow.

"Yeah but he's exceptionally ass wipe like." She pointed out.

"You got a point there." Ryan nodded. "But all guys deserve a chance out side of the gym to relax their animalistic tendancies." Ryan smiled side ways at her. Danni flushed giving Greg another once over.

"He is kinda cute isn't he." She giggled.

"Nice ass." Ryan pointed out.

"Ryan!" She hit her arm.

"Ow you wound me!" Ryan snickered.

"Shut up." Danni pouted.

"Can we just freak'in start!?" She snapped at Greg.

"Keep your shorts on!" He yelled back.

"Or don't!" Another boy called out.

"Hey can you pass me that?" She smiled sweetly. He chucked her the ball. Then she hurled it at the boy. "Yah perve!" She cried out then smiled again. "I feel better now." She sighed dreamily.

"Your weird." Greg said edging away from her.

"She has rage issues." Danni said softly.

"Right..." Ryan smiled at him and blew a kiss.

"Um... Lets play." Greg said checking the ball. Soon the game was in full through and Ryan sweating a pretty good amount and some guys were getting on her case while she tried to score grinding their sweaty bodies into hers. She passed the ball to Danni but it get interested by Emily who moved through the players like a viper. Suddenly she was at the other side and went to pass it to Nira with impressive force but Nira moved to slow and the ball smacked Harper right in the side of her face knocking her into the wall. Emily did her best to cover a grin.

"I'm so sorry." She said in a mock pouty voice.

"Oops butter fingers." Nira smirked and walked over to Emily and they clapped hands.

"NIRA!! EMILY!! HERE NOW!!" Coach screamed. They both walked over each step perfectly in sink with the other. "Go to the office right now bring Harper with you." Ryan stood arms crossed glaring daggers at her best friends. As they walked over to Harper and hauled her up with out a care.

"Come on bitch walk." Emily snapped.

"Emily!"

"Not sorry." Emily shrugged with a smile.

"Your gonna be." Ryan muttered before walking toward the locker room, glaring at every one and everything in sight. She opened the door so hard the hinges might have broke. "Im guessing you were in on this." She said through gritted teeth. She knew Danni was trailing her.

"Yeah..." Danni sighed.

"Your smarter then them didn't you think to say no?" Ryan breathed raggedly.

"She deserved it." Danni said firmly.

"She did but did Nira and Emily deserve suspension on their record the year colleagues are checking out students?" Ryan punched the side of a locker but then breathed out. "Throw me my clothes..."

"Ryan why aren't you more pissed at her and Jason?" Danni asked sliding Ryan's clothes to her.

"Because anything that easily lost wasn't worth having in the first place." Ryan shrugged. "My mom told me that and you make one comment about my mommy your face will be that locker." Ryan said hardly looking up. Danni looked at the dented locker with a grimace.

"Right..." They were dressed and ready to go before Harpers group were released from class. They walked through the hallway to the office the door was closed.

"Damn it." Ryan muttered under her breath. She pressed her ear to the door.

"Their getting in school suspension and it will not go on their records do to their past and Harper was not seriously injured." Said a voice behind them. They both whipped around to see Kider leaning against the wall.

"Are you stalking me?" Ryan asked crossing her arms.

"If I am?" He questioned raising one eye brow. Ryan's face went blank.

"I'll be sure she gets to class safe." Kider said to Danni before lacing his fingers through Ryan's and dragging the incoherent girl toward their next class.

REVIEW and ill attempt to make time to write tomarrow.


	8. Reminders

"Can I ask if there's a reason your stalking me?" Ryan asked as they walked slowly toward the Cyc building or the 'Cyc Ward'.

"You can, doesn't mean I'm going to answer." He said simply. Ryan frowned and walked to catch up with him.

"You know you owe me and explanation." She claimed putting up one finger.

"Do I?" He asked raising when eye brow and smiling.

"Fuck'in cryptic." She muttered. "Yes."

"About what may I ask?" He leaned against the wall.

"You may but it doesn't mean I'm going to answer." She quipped back with a smirk before walking though the door. Kider smiled after her and fallowed. She took her seat right behind Jason.

"Hey babe." He said turning around and smiling. Ryan smiled nodding. Then she slowly looked around the room.

"Darling." She pulled back her fist and slammed it straight into his night so he fell out of his chair and onto the floor. He cried out in pain as blood gushed from his nose. She heard the crack of wood from beside her but paid it no mind. "Well pudding pie." She said in a sickly sweet down leaning down to look at him. "It seems that well... How's the easiest way to put this? Right... You went for sleezy and easy and I'm neither so you guys can both go do your little dance in hell now as Nira would say. Im done." She sat back in her seat and smiled at him. "Oh and if you tell any one who did this to you this picture this one right here is going straight on my space, oh and maybe the school paper, oh and the year book!" She squealed clapping her hands together. "Got it?" Kider glared at him from beside her.

"Uh huh." He got up and began to sprint towards the nurse.

"Ahhh." She shook out her hand. "They were right when they say foot bawlers have hard heads..." Kider laughed. "I can't even get any ice because I could be wrong but that may seem just a little bit suspicious." She said smiling. Kider held out his hand Ryan raised one brow looking skeptical.

"Oh I'm not going to break your wrist." He rolled his eyes and took her hand in his covering it with his freezing cold silk. Ryan sighed closing her eyes and leaning her head down on the desk slightly.

"Tired?" His musical voice asked.

"Nah, just stressed out to be honest." She chuckled sleepily.

"It's the first day what do you have to be stressed about." He laughed quietly.

"Um... Well... I have no idea what I'm doing with my life. My boyfriend cheated on me. My friends are now suspended because of that stupid piece of ass. I'm going insomniatic... again... My moms new boy friend...I believe I'm closer in age to him then he is to her. I haven't written a song in two months or even drawn any thing. Im waiting for the letter I know I'll never get. AND, I now have not one but two creepers fallowing me around."

She sighed and laid her head down on the faux wood of the table. She breathed evenly the smell of inexpensive cleaner filled her nose. She opened her eyes only to see nothing but blonde. She tried to blow it away but it wouldn't work. She groaned and puled a hand away to push the hair obscuring the vision of the board. She was deeply considering cutting her hair shoulder length again she only kept it long because that's the way... _he _liked it. She glared at the offending curl hanging limply by her right eye.

"Well the way I see it all of those things are within your power to fix." The sweet voice said close by her ear. She turned her head slightly so her mane of hair fell over her neck, off the desk to the and over her right shoulder. He head his head down on one hand with his face toward her. His pale lips curled into a sort of smile and his golden eyes intent on her face. Her eyes traveled down to where their fingers remained laced and she realized she felt no pain in her hand only a flutter in her stomach and she hated it. Her brow wrinkled in distaste, and she pulled her hand from his and turned her face indignantly toward the teacher. She heard a quiet chuckle from her desk partner and glared at Mr. K and he looked shocked and turned his back to her. She grimaced.

"Poor Mr. K." She muttered to herself. She pulled her lucky ribbon from her back and tied it in a bow around her wrist. Once it was neatly done up like a present she let it fall to the side.

"Whats that?" Kider asked quietly as they began to pack up.

"It's like a reminder..." She said not looking up as she scooped up her denim bag.

"A reminder to what?" He asked raising one eye brow leaning on the desk with one arm.

"_A reminder not to fall for the boy with the golden eyes."_

AN/ Im sooooooo sorry I haven't had any time on my hands. Three projects! Piles of home work! Its deprtessing really. As you can see updates will be less often but I promise Im not forgetting about you guys. And as a gift I made a **youtube video** for you guys. Its about Ryan, Nira, and Emily. You can see what I imagined them to look like and its all together a feel cute video. But I do wanna say I imagined Ryan prettier then in the video. If you wanna see it leave a review requesting it and Ill send you the link cuz I can't post it here. - Love yah Demons Lolita :)


	9. OKOP

Ryan un-laced her heels on the second floor and ran barefooted up the next three. The blue ilk Victoria secret ribbon still tied in a bow around her right wrist. Her hair was frazzled and messy from the heat and sweat dripped down her neck. She never felt any thing bad for her roof of zen, but this was one of those time she wished she could levitate. As her breast pressed together she could feel the moisture there. She hated that feeling the most of all. She dropped her denim bag and shoes and sprinted up the last flight of stairs.

She gasped in various breaths as she jiggled the door handle happy to find that it was unlocked. She sighed and closed the door behind her. She walked slowly across the roof to the shaded area on the left side facing over the cafeteria quad. Sitting in a large circle with a couple of pizza's in the center and a couple six packs of red bull was the OKOP. There were of course new comers and then their were the faces she'd known since she became a member. Ms. Judy or Lizzie as Ryan had called her since ninth grade.

"Dream Girl!" They called to her. She wiped her face and gave a huge smile. They welcomed her to her red satin pillow. They passed her the pizza box and she pulled a mushroom slice out and curled it up. Razor threw her a red bull from across the circle.

"Okay now that were all here I would be very pleased if we could all introduce our selves to the new OKOP members and make them feel welcomed." Lizzie said taking a sip of her ice tea. "Ill start. My name is Ms. Judy or Lizzie and I am the English Teacher here at Tarrytown Highschool." She took a sip of the giant red bull and smiled passing it to the nervous looking girl next to her. Ryan didn't recognize her so she assumed her to be a ninth grader.

"Um..." She played with the can apprehensivly. "My name Nicky."

"Hi Nicky." Nira said excitedly from Ryan's side. Ryan rolled her eyes nudging Nira shoulder affectionately.

"Um... I-I Really don't want to talk about it." She said quietly.

"Nicky in order for us to get to know you, you need to be honest with us and in return you'll get to know us." Lizzie said looking at her with her wise friendly sun baked brown eyes. Ryan smiled encouragingly at her.

"Um... My step dad... used to... touch me... before they sent him away." Her eyes filled with tears. Rage swelled in Ryan's heart for some unknown reason. She gritted her teeth and her hand clenched on her can of red bull. Lizzie but a comforting hand on her shoulder nodding to her. Razor reached over and wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl. And one thing Ryan had to say. His arms may have scars all over but there is no one else's arms that can make you feel so secure.

"Lolita." Nira said suddenly.

"What?" Razor asked.

"Lolita... Her nick name." Nira said confidently giving Nicky a small smile wich she returned watery eyed.

"Every one agreed?" Lizzie asked.

"Agreed." They all nodded.

"Repeat after me." Lizzie said to Nicky. "I Lolita Nicky Manson was sexually abused by my step father and will work my hardest to forgive and forget for it is not my fault."

"I Lolita Nicky Manson was sexually abused by my step father and will work my hardest to forgive and forget for it is not my fault." Lolita breathed out. They all clapped and smiled at her even the nervous newbies.

"I Rockstar, Mitch Kyles am a recovered heroine addict." He said proudly his brown eyes sparkling in the sun.

"I Razor, Gage Mc-Millon have been clean for six months and am trying my best to do something to turn my life around."

"I Princess, Sarah Westly have not gone on a single shopping spree in three months." She grinned proudly. Every one laughed. "Okay maybe just one but I'm only a sophomore jeeze." She giggled.

"My name is Lucy Green walls and I have buluimia..." She said quietly.

"I am assigning you a mentor." Lizzie said with a small smile. "Taylor will you take Lucy on?" Lizzie asked the girl who had come in to frail to even sit who was now a full bodied beatiful sixteen year old girl. She nodded happily.

"I Cup Cake, Taylor Jefferson am a recovered Buluimia victim." She said proudly. "And I give you the name... Whats your favorite thing to purge?" She asked.

"Pie..."

"I name you Sweetie Pie." Taylor smiled at her.

"I Secret, Dylan Finder am a fag and proud!" He announced.

"If only we could get Timmy to do that..." Ryan muttered. Nira snickered from beside her.

"I Spanish Girl, Nira well you get the point am completely over the divorce and no longer wish death on my father." She laughed loudly and everyone joined in.

"I Dream Girl, Ryan Hastings am recovered from the loss of my father and am still working on my insomnia and sleep problems." She said quietly taking a swig of red bull.

_She passed it down to the next person on the line... _

AN/ Sorry no Kider but I thought you may wanna know what the OKOP was... REVIEW


	10. Love Line

Ryan was spread out in the hammock her acoustic guitar resting against her stomach and ideally running her fingers across the strings shed tuned at least five time out of boredom so she was pretty sure they were perfect. So, if she had complete silence, a hammock , a perfectly tuned guitar, a sunny day and red bull she couldn't think of one thing to write down. Not a tune in her head. A lyric or two. Nothing it was a whole world of ddduuuhhh inside her mind. She growled out in exasperation. She could at least be at home watching tv or reading the next couple of chapter from _Trough the Looking Glass_ but no she had to be here waiting for Emily and Danni. She chewed her bottom lip until it was bleeding a little bit and the red bull stung on its way in.

"Nuh nah nah- nar nar nar- bum bum bah - duh nah nah na." She hummed to her self her fingers ghosting over the strings. She shot up sitting cross legged placing the guitar strap over her shoulder. She pulled each one carfully loving the way the notes flowed together. "Nah nah I wanna know more more more more about you." She shook here head. "You wanna know more more more about me..." She smiled nodding her head. "Im the girl who's kicking your ass today... No!" She huffed crushing her empty can in her hand. She looked at it with sudden inspiration. "I'm the girl who's kicking the red bull machine." She smiled excitedly jumping to her feet to grab her notebook of the floor holding her guitar on a tilt. "Im the one whos looking... No honking at you cause I left late again..." She trailed off beaming. "Hey hey hey..." She quieted it just didn't sound right. Then she smacked her forhead. "Of course!" She smiled putting her guitar down and flinging her raggedy bag made from a pair of her old blue jeans. It had every one in OKOP member signature, since her freshman year to walk across this roof.

She walked over to the side of the roof where she knew the fire escape was. Climbed down the first ladder the metal was hot on her bare feet. She leaned over the railing aiming as bast she could for the back seat of her Volkswagen. She dropped the strap and it fell onto the black leather interior with a radiating thud as text books were spewed across the floor. She beamed and then aimed each of her shoes for the front seat. They missed and on fell onto the pavement. She sighed.

"You can't win em all." She shrugged gliding lithely down the fire escape her feet burning the whole way. By the time she got down their she was filled to the brim with thought and ideas you could practically see the wheels moving inside her head. She flung herself over the door and comfortably into the drivers seat.

She put the key in the ignition and she was off gliding down the rode the melody etching itself into her heart with each rotation of the wheels. As she drove up the road to the pale blue house with the white shudders. She jumped out of the car and sprinted up the walk way to the front door. She reached into her pockets only to find her OKOP key that's when she remembered with a groan in all her nervousness this morning she had left it on her dresser along with her wallet.

"Why..." She let out silently. Then she looked up to see her curtains blowing in the wind. She looked around to see if any one was watching. She shrugged walking over to the small shed of the pool house and grabbing a lounge chair. She stood on it then pulled herself onto the shed. She wobbled a bot on the point but soon got her balanced and began walking daintily across the roof with a smirk on her face.

"Left, right, left, right." She muttered to her self until she was gripping her window sill and hauling herself inside. Her feet landed on the plushy pink carpeting and her toes touched one of the various articles of clothing strewn across it. She looked to her bed where her black comforter with large neon green and pink peace signs on them was tousled and wrapped in on itself showing the battle she had obviously been in, in her sleep. Joey was sitting on her pink pillow like the little prince he was. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the fore head.

"Guess who has an idea." She grinned looking into his tiny black eyes. "Yup me, that's who." She flattened out her covers and placed Joey on top of them. "Your really going to like this one... Well I hope so..." She said yanking of her lacy blue top and going and throwing it in the hamper. She pulled down her jean shorts and pulled on a pair of pink soffee's and an electric red sports bra.

"ANGEL!" She yelled from the stairwell. She heard a bark from down in the basement. She wasn't surprised to find her dog there it was the coldest place in the house.

"Come here girl!" She heard the sound of nails on hard wood floors that signaled the dogs arrival. Her ten year old golden retriever walked threw the door settling her self on the only available space the doggy bed Ryan had made for her out of dozens of pairs of old pants. She grabbed her shiny red electric guitar which she had named Rosalie, Rose for short.

"Okay..." She breathed out and pulled her hair back in a pony tail. She took her silver pick between her fingers and lightly began to strum the melody. "You wanna know more, more, more about me. I'm the girl who's kicking the red bull machine. I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again... Hey! Hey! Hey!" She sang bobbing her head. " Could you see I don't want... No..." She sighed.

"Wait!" She re-fingered the guitar. "Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today! Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me! " The words just began to flow from her heart and mouth as one.

"You wanna know more, more, more about me. Gotta know reverse psychology. I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep. I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see... Hey! Hey! Hey! Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! Dont really want yah! But with no more games to play... Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today! Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me!" She smiled as she sway her hair around going to her knees.

"You think that you know me. You think that I'm only. When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you! You wanna know more, more, more about me... I'm the girl that your sweeping of her feet... Hey! Hey! Hey! Could you see I want you by the way I push you away! Ya! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today! Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction...Ya! Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me!!" She stung the last cord panting for breath and grinning up at the heavens praising what ever god of rock there was... Maybe it was Elvis... But at the moment she could care less! She was ecstatic!

"Soooo..." She panted. "What do you think?" She asked her audience. Angel barked wagging her tail proudly. Joey fell off her bed with a small umph. "That's what I thought too..." She smiled merrily. Picking up Joey and holding him close to her chest and kissing the top of his head. She fell back onto her bed with a huge smile making it home on her face. But as closed her eyes she thought about something... Most of her lyrics meant something or else she couldn't write them or even think of them... So that meant... Her stomach dropped as she opened one assure eye just a crack. The blue silk ribbon still tied around her wrist.

"Nope nope nope." She said in denial. "Love just causes trouble I am not in...love." She cringed. "With Mr. Superior." She did the eye brow raise and she took Angels face between her hands and rubbed her fur between her palms presser her nose to Angels wet one. "Right?" Angel snorted. "That's the last time I ask you for advice." Ryan huffed. "Joey what do you think?" He stared at her. "See Angel Joey doesn't think so." She smiled and Angel put her head down and covered her eyes with her ears. Ryan still pleased with herself leaned her back up again the wall gently strummed the guitar.

"I mean he's not really that cute..." She muttered. "I mean sure he's got nice eyes... And milky white skin... and a flawless ass, and walks with class, and his hairs the same color as my favorite food... And his voice is like melted sugar wrapped in chocolate with a big red bow on top... And what the hell am I saying!?" She banged her head against the wall. "Ow..." She whimpered. Angel made a noise that Ryan had learned to go with amusement.

"Oh shut up." She snapped. Angel blew one ear up to look at her with warm doggy brown eyes. "So what do you really think?" Angel licked her cheek. "Yeah that's what I thought..." She sighed. "Looks like I won't be needing this." She looked down at the ribbon and pulled the edge and watched it flutter to the ground. Then she placed on hand back on Angels head and the other up to strum the guitar.

"So I... love... no... like him?" She looked at the ceiling where she had painted the whole nights sky in exact detail. "I guess so." Suddenly there was a large thwack and her hand was in extreme amounts of pain. She choked her eyes darting down. She saw one broken string handing limply from her guitar and red splattered her legs. Then she finally looked at her hand. A perfect diagonal line was cut into her palm.

_Right on her love line..._

AN/ So... How do we feel about this? Do let me know... Because I wanna see how we feel about where this has come from and where this is going. I tried to put more metiphores and feeling into it. I do say reviews have lessened... Are we liking it well... less? I now have alittle more time on my hands to make each chapter more thorough PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Predetory Instinct

Ryan dug through her cabinet, searching for the gauze she knew was there she just didn't quite know where exactly... She dug out the bottle of peroxide and finally found the gauze and the medical tape. She pushed the cabinet closed wither elbow and turned on the faucet. She placed her bloody hand under the running water, and watched red run swiftly like a river down the drain. She sucked in a breath as it stung with zealous. Shr grit her teeth and poured the peroxide over it and sighed. How stupid she had been not to tune her guitar, she hadn't played it in two months straight the string had surly become brittle strung so tight. Sure this had happened to her a couple of times but not to this degree. She didn't bother with manicures because her fingers got so naturally blooded up. She tapped up her hand and walked over to the door where Angels leash was strung up.

"ANGEL!" She called out only to realize Angel was already by her side collar in her mouth. "Thank you." Ryan nodded slipping the color over her head. She used her good hand to clip the leash on. She opened the door and began to walk quickly and quietly across the pool deck and out to the forest behind her house. Once she got far enough out she un-clipped the leash and leaned against the tree. Her thoughts were almost as frazzled as her hair. Scattered and messy... She bit her bottom lip, a nasty habit of hers. Just then she heard a loud bark deep into the dark forest. She strained her eyes through the dense foliage trying to catch a glimpse of golden fur. She walked forward her gimp hand held up at her chest toying with her necklace. She skirted around trees deeper and deeper to the place she swore the bark came from.

"Angel?" She said quietly. "Angel!" She said more loudly. "Angel this isn't funny you know I hate the dark!" And then suddenly it was no longer dark. A pair of headlights blinded her up a head on the other side of the forest and sitting in the wide passenger's seat was Angel panting and grinning. Her eye brows lifted and her heart stopped. What was now sitting next to the curb out side her house was her dream car. A Blue Mustang Cobra, with black leather interior and a large V8 engine and leaning against the car was a lone figure in a black leather jacket. His pale white skin glistening in the pale moon light. He gave her a wide smirk. She stumbled down from the curb and walked toward him on shaky legs.

"What are you doing here?" She said quietly leaning her back against he car. He turned and placed a hand on each side of her face, boxing her in.

"I am your stalker aren't I?" He said, his voice deathly quiet but all the more chilling that the air seemed to turn cold around them.

"Well your not a very good one." She stared deeply into his eyes free falling in their depths.

"Oh? Why is that?" His lips turned up into a mocking smile.

"Stalkers don't let their pray see them, until they come in for the kill." She said each word falling from her lips like a caress, and wisps of her sweet breath floated around his nose. Ryan may have been a virgin but she was highly skilled in the art of seduction, letting them taste their prey but never letting them have it.

"And who? My dear... Says..." He trailed his freezing lips down her cheek bone to the hallow of her throat. "Im not here..." His cold breath fanned across her neck sending shivers raceing like lightning up her spine. "For the kill." He laid a gentle kiss right below her ear one hand tangling in her hair bringing her eyes level with his.

"Im not." She forced her breathing to even. "Such easy prey..."

"I'm should hope not..." He pressed his lips to her color bone letting his tongue creep out to taste the heated flesh; warming under his frigid touch.

" _For that takes all the pleasure from the hunt..."_

AN/ OKAY!! IM so so so so so sorry! I have been meaning to update asap! But soon as possible hasn't been soon enough. I know this was short but I knew I couldn't let this day go by with out giving you a little something. So lets take a looksy. Seems as though Little Ryan's grown up... And I believe Kider is taking full advantage of that... I hope that was enough Ryan/Kider to keep you trembling for the next chapter. You must know how I love to see them shake. I thought this was just hot enough not to be skanky and still be predatory and romantic. Give me your thoughts on how I can do better - Demons Lolita :)


	12. It Wasn't a Dream

Angel barked reminding both of them she was still there and really didn't like Kider's proximity to her master.

"Its her dinner time..." She muttered stupidly drugged by his intense gaze.

"Its yours to is it not?" He raised one brow. She gave a small nod and blushed.

"Yeah... I was just going to order in something on account I almost kill myself when I cook." _Why did I say that?_ She thought. He chuckled.

"I can make you something. You can feed the dog." He smiled and opened the door so Angel could hop out. She gave Kider a low glare before hopping down and strutting of toward the house.

"Snooty little thing isn't she?" The chocolate haired angel beside her said with a snicker.

"No she's just a bit...over bearing." Ryan muttered quietly. They heard a low warning bark and Ryan could just imagine Angel sitting at the door tapping her front paw. "Yes mom." She murmured under her breath. Kider pressed the lock button on his Blue Cobra Mustang with Black Leather Interior and a V8 engine which Ryan would envy until she died. She walked swiftly a head of him trying to get her bearings together. An Angel would be coming into her house, no one was home, and she was wearing an electric red sports bra and cotton candy pink soffees. Her face flushed at the thought. She got to the front door and holding it open for him.

"Thanks." He flashed her a smile that still gleamed in the darkness she felt her heart give an erratic thump to the left side of her chest giving her a strange pulling sensation. Almost like her heart was trying to swallow itself.

"Right..." She said quietly then fallowed in and quietly closed the door behind her. Kider walked straight into her kitchen going into the cabinets like he knew exactly where everything was. Ryan shook her head trying to clear away her insane nonsensical thoughts. "Angel." She called. Angel was already at the door glaring a hole into Kider's back. "Calm down girl I've had boys- guys in the house before." She snorted. "You've got issues you temperamental pooch." She patted her head before fetching her dog dish and pouring some kibble inside and laying it down on the floor. She turned to see Chicken Parm sandwich along with a home made salad and a red bull.

"Sorry it was all you had in your refrigerator." He said looking up at her shyly.

"Well... I guess I'll make due." She teased taking her seat across from him. He beamed at her. "Do you want anything?" She asked not wanting to be shoving her face while he sat quietly.

"Just eat Ryan." He said with a small smile. She put her head down her lips curling up into a small smile. She took the first bite.

"So? What do we think?" He asked eagerly. She choked and fell to the floor. "Ryan!?" Kider yelled nervously.

"Its good." She laughed climbing back into her seat.

"That wasn't funny." Kider snapped.

"Don't be a tight ass." She said reaching out to pinch his cheek but he almost fater then humanly possible caught her wrist.

"Eat." He said firmly. He let go folding his arms over the other. Ryan bit her lip before taking a large bite and chasing it with some red bull. Kider laughed.

"What?" Ryan asked cocking her head to the side.

"You've got..." He reached out this time and brushed his finger just under her lower lip. When he pulled it back there was tomato sauce at the end. He stared at it for a second before placing it in his mouth. He grimaced.

"Not at all." He muttered.

"What isn't?" Ryan asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"What? Nothing." He said quickly.

"Okay..." She sighed. She began to eat again but couldn't concentrate with him staring at her. "Okay that's it!" She exclaimed slamming her silver wear down. "Who are you and why are you stalking me?" She snapped seriously. "I tried to let the river guide me or what ever other bull shit Razor tried to sell me, but I'm driving myself to a mental institution with each passing second!"

Kider seemed completely unfazed by her outburst. He calmly got to her feet and walked over to her and took her wrists in his.

"Ryan Lunar Hastings I have been- I'm your- I- Im your guardian angel." He blurted. "Can we leave it at that?"

"Your crazy." She wrenched her hands from him.

"Ryan believe me please." He begged.

"I want you to leave." She commanded pressing herself flat against the counters, gripping the cool granite in her death grip.

"Ryan please." He held his hands up.

"Get out now or I'll scream." She said her eyes challenging him to take a step forward. He did not move but hid pale hand shot out right by her neck. She let out a deep gasp from her diaphragm as the golden chain around her neck broke loose easily, and sat in the palm of his porcelain hand. Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them back. She could hardly understand why she was crying; when she should be screaming at the top of her lungs that a person escaped from a loony bin was in her house. And that's when he slipped the ring from the chain and let the ribbon of golden metal the same color as his eyes fall to the floor with an inaudible clink. He stared straight into her eyes his pale beautiful lips pressed together in visible tension he felt in this one moment. He raised his right hand and held the ring between his thumb and forefinger in his left. He then slipped it onto his middle finger. And when it finally landed between that hard piece of flesh Ryan gasped and her eyes went glossy as a part of the dream came back to her full force.

"_No Ryan you're my angel. You saved me. From my self." He released one more sob. "Be good for your mother and the new baby sitter." They both sobbed at the thought. Suddenly the light turned on inside the house. "I have to go." He kissed her one more time before running out to the trunk to get his bag. He came back around placed the keys and something else in her hand_

"_I love you Kider." She kissed his cheek._

"_I'll be back." Was all he said before sprinting of into the night._

_Ryan climbed from the car seat slamming the door behind her. The rain beat down upon her head. Rain water was mixing with the salt of her tears. Her hand was reaching out in the direction her angel had just gone. She fell top her bruised knees and cried. She cried for herself, for her dad, for her mother, and most importantly for Kider for no angel should cry the sound was to heart breaking. When she unclenched her fist to look at what was in her hand the tears came faster. Their were a set of keys, Kider's gold encrusted ruby ring he always wore, and two of the four picture they had taken together in a photo booth. She used her finger to trace the outline of his face._

When she opened her eyes all she could not see anything because of all the tears that had built behind her lids.

"It wasn't a dream was it..." She asked her voice quiet, shaky, and unsure. letting go of the counter top her knees weak.

"No..." He whispered. Reaching out slowly towards her.

"Kider..." She whimpered. He cupped one gently and softly brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. She stared into his eyes her lips turning up into an adoring smile. "My silly angry angel... My vampire..." She reached out to caress his face. She ran the pads of her thumb over his perfectly shaped lips, nose, cheek bones soaking it all in.

"Ryan..." He whispered the word falling like a lovers caress. His eyes opened black as ebony. "I love you..." Was all he said before swiftly pressing his lips to her. Ryans eyes closed as she tangled her hands into his chocolate wisps of silk. His lips moved against hers in such a blaze of passion she found herself lost within herself and within him. He was her and she was him. They were each other. He unconnected his lips.

"Wrap your legs around me." He said his voice husky as his eyes burned into her. She gripped his hard shoulders and did as she was told and he placed a hand under her right thigh settling her onto the counter. He settled himself between her legs his hand lovingly running over the creamy skin of her thigh. She angled her face upward and gripped his neck pulling him to her. She crashed her lips to his aggressively pressing her upper body to his wanting to feel more and more of him against her. He licked her lower lip then gently pulling at it with his razor sharp teeth. She opened her mouth with a strangled moan held inside her for so long. He ran his cold tongue over the warmth of Ryan's inviting hers out to play. But Ryan was to busy reveling in the taste of him. A taste that she had imagined a million times. It was sweet and minty and spicy and sour and natural and beautiful. Her head spun as she arched her back into him. He let out a strangled groan.

_She tasted like chocolate just like he had always thought she would..._

_**AN/ In all honest I loved this chapter it just made me soooooo HAPPY to see them together again! And not in a weird way... I hope that semi cleared up some things. I personally thought that was an okay kissing scene I wanna know what you guys thought because love scenes have never been my speciality... **_


	13. Anything for a Momment

Ryan grasped hard on cabinet door panting slightly as Kider made his way down her neck. Suddenly the front door opened up. Kider flung her into the kitchen chair and was suddenly sitting across from her looking far to innocent for his own good. Her mom walked in and looked back and forth between the two teens.

"Its about fucking time." She threw the groceries down on the table.

"You knew!!" Ryan gasped.

"Of course I knew I've only known the little shit since you were five." She said planting a big wet kiss on his cheek. He grinned innocently as she glared.

"What else have you been keeping from me mother dearest?" She crossed her arms.

"Oh... Nothing much." She shrugged. "But I have to say the fact that he's a vampire pedophile does bother me some." Kider stuck his tongue out at her.

"Okay okay this is to weird... Can some one please tell me what the hell is going on!" She exclaimed slumping down in her seat.

"This is going to be a long night so I see it calls for chocolate chocolate ice cream." She pulled it own of the bag and sat it down in front of Ryan taking a seat next to her.

"You can keep your dairy." She snapped glaring holes into Kider forehead not able to look into his molten gold eyes. Kider chuckled quietly and he reached across the table smudging ice cream on her nose. She glared before reaching her tongue up and licking it off.

"Im multi-talented." She smirked.

"Duly noted." He said.

"Now stop dodging." She said digging her finger back in the ice cream.

"That's why they invented spoons darling." Her mom said picking up her hand and placing the utensil in it. Ryan rolled her eyes summoning for Kider to continue.

"And you better not screw it up." Her mom said digging a spoon in.

"I promise Steph." He said sighing.

"Wait wait wait you guys are on a... first...name... basis?" She said almost gagging on her spoon.

"Long ago well longer to me it may seem then to you I came to your room-"

"And I asked if you were an angel I remember that..." She said recalling it immediately because it seemed to be the dream she had most often of all.

"Yes I have to say it is one of my fondest memories of you." He smiled in a way that showed true adoration.

"Not while I'm eating, she's still my daughter you know." Ryan's mother or... Steph said.

"Mom..." She nudged he mothers shoulder.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Ry bread he's like my son... God were a messed up family..." She sighed and all three of them laughed.

"Your telling me..." Ryan sighed.

"May I continue?" Kider asked raising a teasing eye brow.

"You may."

"Life continued on from then until I knew I could not be with you and risk your safety for my own happiness. So I made the biggest mistake in my existence just as Edward and Bella said it would be and left to gain control over myself. When I returned so much damage had been done to you it was un-reparable. Of course I still loved you but the part of you I loved wasn't there, everything about you that I loved was locked up so deep inside the shell every one thought was you. When I first saw you standing there teary blue eyes wild untamable blonde hair I thought everything was the same because that-that girl that was you, and then she disappeared back inside this person I could not longer relate to..." He choked.

"Then the day I had gone out with Edward because you didn't come home I saw you broken and crumpled on the ground and it brought me back to a time where everything was right and I knew that was so wrong to think at that very moment but at that moment I wanted nothing more to be standing over the broken bloody body of my little angel not my fallen angel. I wanted so badly to heal your broken wings and bring you back to life. So when Bella suggested she use her power to bring you back at no matter what the costs I took it in hope I could reach the you buried inside and bring you back with me." He held his head in his hands.

"And found you I did. I brought you back to the gate of your mind but what I didn't know was bringing you back the you I left behind at the age of five I sent us... Both of us back to the bodies of the last time we were whole. When we were together. So now my beautiful Ryan all of my memories are yours and yours are mine we share one soul. I-I so fear I have damned you." He shuddered. Ryan placed one hand on his cold shoulder. Ryan's mother took over the tale.

"So when Kider came looking for you I had no idea who he was only that you had come running into my room the night before crying on and on about some guy named Kider. So because of the fact you had never sounded so shaken up I decided to listen to this nut case." She smiled at Kider fondly. "He told me the tale from the way beginning and I of course thought he was a complete loony."

"Like wise." Ryan said putting up a finger.

"So I told him to get out and never come back but he left his number with me and too look around your neck and that night when you slept with me a looked and saw the ring around your neck and knew he couldn't have put it there so I called him the next day and he was here before I could hang up the phone. So I asked him what he wanted from me. He said to give you the happiest childhood any one ever could and for the love of god not get on that plane. I asked him why and he said because I would die and ruin Ryan for the rest of eternity."

"I then knew he was not joking or crazy. He continued to come see you every night just to watch you sleep but he hated how it would never be a night with out you crying or screaming in your sleep and he could no longer take your discomfort so he hoped by maybe getting far enough from you he could free your mind until you could be together again. So he left and I gave you your first pill, which was really just a vitamin and you slept soundly for the first night..." She sighed fondly.

"And while you slept soundly for the next years I went to Italy. Back to my roots. I had caught wind of a small rumor. That a certain someone or should I say...vampire was able to conceal vampiric appearances making it more simple for me to be near you. And due to my last post in the Voltori asking Aro for the gift was all to easy he of course wanted to see what my reasons were so I let him invade my memories and he was very curios about you. He said I could have the gift if I gave him another few years of my loyalty to him. I agreed but said I would drink no humans it would be to wrong for me to do no matter how tempting." He looked at her meaningfully. "So I gave him my services. He was not pleased when I told him it was time for me to take my leave but a bargain was none the less a bargain and he let me go free and with the ability to join you in the glorious sun light." He smiled.

"You did all of this...for...me?" She asked slowly.

"_I would do any thing for you. Anything to see you smile. To see you each day with out limitations. Anything just to be in your presence for mere minutes-seconds." _

AN/ WEEEELLLL Now you know and understand well... I hope so at least my loving and adoring readers and friends and boy friend when he gets around to reading this lol btw I hope you all know how awkward it is going to be to have him read the future more sexy scenes... Im getting all blushy just think about it... Well what ever I've made it through more awkward situation... No I can think of at the moment but I know there, there... lol So REVIEW and ill try to make the updates come faster 4 yah


	14. Red Eyes on Dark Nights

"So what ever happened to all the Cullens?" Ryan asked softly as she laid her head on his stone chest. Kider began to thread his hands through her downy soft hair.

"I went to see them a while back, They didn't recognize me... But I smelled were wolf all over the place the only on I saw was Edward and he growled at me and chased me off..."His eyes went down cast.

"I know you really loved him, I can remember that much." She said in comfort.

"He was like my brother... I've never had that before..." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." She told him softly.

"Me two Ryan." He stroked my side sweetly with his finger tips.

"So what's the Volturi like?" She asked rolling over so she was straddling his hips. "Are they some what like a family?"

"No." He laughed. "More like vampires only form of government."

"So do they use blood as like collateral or something." She joked.

"No, that they take one way or another." He bit his porcelain bottom lip. She nodded before pressing her over heated cheek into the crook of his neck moving her chest down to meet his.

"What's it like to be a vampire?" She whispered into his ear. "To hunt down your unsuspecting prey stalking them to their doom? Does it make your head fuzzy? Vision ebb?" She nuzzled him. "Turn you on?" She licked up his neck. His breathing was deepening and his vision was ebbing and is he had a pulse it would be racing. "So... Do I have what it takes..." She nibbled the skin of his neck. "To be a vampire." She whispered in his ear.

"Ryan..." He chastised breathlessly.

"Hm?" She said against the skin of his neck.

"Stop."

"Why?" She leaned back pushing the hair out of her face with one hand her eyes lit with mischief.

"Because you need to get dressed for bed." He said lamely. Ryan snorted.

"Way to be a kill joy Ky." She rolled her eyes throwing her legs over him and grabbing her pajamas and walking outside to her bathroom. Kider used this time to calm himself. This was not a Ryan he was used to... When she walked out Kider almost went into anaphylactic shock. She wore a tiny blue tank top extenuating how chesty she was and a small pair of white boxer shorts.

"So you staying the night?" She asked smiling completely oblivious to the stirrings in his jeans.

"I don't think so..." He muttered.

"Why?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Well tomarrow's a school night and you need sleep." He told her his voice cracking.

"Well then you could drive me." She told him simply pulling her hair up into a messing bun exposing her pale slender neck.

"I-I suppose." He said sitting up.

"He's not sleeping here Ryan Lunar Hastings." A voice yelled from down the hall.

"Mom!" Ryan whined.

"I don't care how long I've known him your still my daughter and this is still my home.' She said.

"Right, good night Ryan." Kider said pressing a small kiss to her lips before jumping out the open window locking it behind him with his mind. Ryan frowned slamming the door closed in an attempt to tell her mom she was upset with her.

"Pout all you want Ry bread he's still not sleeping here." She chuckled loudly.

"Well see about that." Ryan smirked before climbing in her bed tucking Joey under one arm. She closed her eyes and clamped one hand up on her necklace but suddenly she heard the strange sound of claws scraping on her door. "Sorry Angel." She muttered getting out of bed and opening the door. Angel glared at her before sitting down by her bed waiting for her to climb in. Ryan did then Angel climbed on and laid down on her legs.

"Night girl." Ryan yawned and Angel went up further cuddling her head up into her neck.

_What the girl and her faithful pet weren't aware of were the dark red eyes watching them from outside the closed window... _

AN/ I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOOO LONG!!! I've been so busy and my book is in the process of publishing right now and Im writing my second novel. IM SOOOO BUSY! But I felt so bad about keeping yo waiting so long that I made sure to get something up! Sorry! REVIEW AND ILL GET ANOTHER 1 UP BEFORE THE END OF THIS MONTH!!!!


	15. Pancakes

"Ryan, Ry bread, its morning, wakey wakey, green eggs, ham, and bakey."A voice cooed to her from just outside her dream cloud.

"Nira?" She groaned.

"Guess again." A musical voice chortled.

"Hm... A pedofile?" She snarked rolling over onto her back.

"Your wit never ceases to amaze." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I was only a child when you fell so desperately in love with me." She exaggerated.

"Cocky." He snorted getting up and walking toward the door. "Breakfast. Your mom already left for work."

"But of course." She yawned rolling over and burying her face in her pillow in a very gopher like way. She began to slip away once again until she felt a sharp tap to her naked shoulder.

"Ryan I don't mean to alarm you but there's a creeper in an apron making pancakes in your kitchen!" Nira whispered loudly so it basically wasn't a whisper any more.

"Creeper what creeper?" She asked lurching up in her bed.

"A creepy creeper!" She explained waving her arms.

"No I never would have guessed." Ryan whispered climbing out of bed. "Grab my guitar." Ryan muttered.

"You're gonna use Shriner as a weapon?" Nira asked shocked.

"If it means defending myself I'd throw you at the creeper." Ryan whispered.

"Well that makes... Hey!"

"Shhh." Ryan hissed.

"AHHHHH PANCAKE CREEPER!"

"EMILY OW EMILY STOP!"

"How do you know my name!?" Emily screamed. Ryan and Nira ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Emily stood holding up a spatula, managing to make it look like a dangerous weapon.

"Emily I've known you since you were little."Kider held hs hands up.

"Ahhhh Creeper!" Emily yelled smacking Kider on both sides of his face with the metal weapon.

"Emily!"

"I've got it covered Ryan! No one breaks into your house and wears your apron! Wait... why is he wearing an apron?" She raised an eye brow and lowered the spatula.

"Guys, this is Kider, my... boyfriend... I think?" She looked towards Kider who was still watching the small black haired girl with cation.

"Damn girl! You bounce back fast!" Nira snapped her fingers in a Z formation before circling Kider critiquing him. "I announce him one hundred and six percent smashable." She winked.

"Is that good?" Kider asked putting his hands down.

"Very." The three girls answered in unison.

"Sorry bout the metal meeting your face thing." Emily grinned sitting down at the table holding out her plate. "Hurry up apron boy, this belly isn't gonna feed itself." Emily snapped.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Nira asked jumping up on the counter and crossing her legs.

"No." Emily ansered simply.

"Oh my god are those chocolate chip?" Ryan asked leaning over Kiders shoulder.

"In the shape of a heart." Nira cooed and Emily gagged in the back round.

"I didn't know we'd be having guests." Kider muttered.

"That's where your wrong, we." Nira gestured between herself and Emily. "Live here. Your just a visitor." She smirked.

"If that's the case shouldn't you be paying rent?" Ryan raised a brow.

"I would but I'm broker then Harpers nose." Emily snickered pulling out the milk carton and taking a generous gulp.

"Broker? Way to know English. And don't drink out of the carton." Nira snatched it from her pulling out four glasses.

"None for me thanks." Kider said politely.

"Who says I was pouring it for you?" Nira asked placing one glass on the floor for Angel.

"Excuse me I had mistaken you for someone with manners." Kider rolled his eyes and Ryan smiled.

"Pardon?" Nira asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You don't know manners good." Emily translated.

"Thanks tweedle Bcup." Nira smirked. Emily glared and reached out to sock Nira in the boob.

"We got begging of homecoming party coming upppers." Nira reminded them.

"Yeah yeah, Another year of S-L-U-T what do you wanna do to me? In the car or in the trunk doesn't matter lets just fuck."

"Happy to be back?" Ryan asked Kider in his ear.

"You have no idea." He smiled into the crook of her neck.

"Gonna bite me?" She teased.

"Maybe." He licked at the skin of her neck.

"How kinky." Nira laughed eating the heart shaped chocolate chip pancake.

"Was that mine?" Ryan asked murderously.

"Maybe..." Nira said her mouth filled with chocolatey goodness.

"Your going down." Ryan picked up Shriner and approached the munching Spanish girl.

"Ryan. Ryan think of all we've shared. Think! RYAN!"

AN: IM SO SO SO SORRY! I've been so busy and I've hit a major road block with this story I mean I know where I'm going I just don't know how 2 get there. If any one has suggestions I'm open! I feel like my writing has gotten a little better since joining some new writing classes. Tell me how we feel bout this one and quotes u like. Just anything. Ill try 2 update and with some help from you we may be able 2 take down this block and make an open road ;)

- Demons Lolita =]


	16. AN

_I finally realized WHY I couldn't right the sequel! _

_It was because I was so unhappy about how the first one turned out_

_SO here today I present to you _

_Silly Little Girl_

_The way it was meant to be_

_I hope I can fallow through and give you the story I wanted_

_I'll also try to update periodically_

_AND_

_YES_

_Were going all the way back to the fifth chapter where I made the heinous decision to have Kider leave _

_Lets hope it goes right this time around =]_

**Back and happier then ever - **_Demons Lolita :)_


	17. SB

I've decided, reviving Silly little girl isn't and option so I've decided to start on another OC story that will hopefully be just as popular as my last =} I mean you never know. So I'm here to say goodbye to all you lovely people and to Silly Little Girl, Silly Little Senior, Silly Little Girl the revised addition. I'm also saying my good bye to Ryan and Kider though I love them dearly their time in my heart is waning. So here I am to do the honors…

_Here lies Ryan Lunar Hastings and Kider Damian Sabbath. Though Kider was always technically dead I've decide to rip him apart and burn the pieces… I'm sorry for that. (BTW for those who don't know I have super strength) As for Ryan in all technicalities she was too young to die. I'm sorry about that too. We have loved and we shall miss thy. :'(_

Out with the old and in with the new. If you feel like going on an adventure with me I'm prepared to take you free of charge. But if you feel like sending cookies those are always welcome. (Yes I'm a fat ass, I know, no need to tell me. GOD!)

So with out further ado here is my new pride and joy.

Seth. Dear sweet, gentle, susceptible, Seth. With the arrival of a new all of La Push is on high alert. The Cullen's are nervous and Jacob is having a hissy fit. Seth is ready and raring to go kick some blood sucker booty that is until he meets one of the youngest coven members. Bane. Bane is the complete opposite to his angelic features. Taught by his coven nothing but death and destruction, he knows no warmth. Can Seth really truly be that heat, and when it comes down to it can he really keep his promises? (Slash and for those who don't know what that means, it mean a boy in love with another boy.)

I SUCK AT SUMMERYS! The actual story will have a better summery, I swear. But that's the basic gist. If you can give me another chance, if the story goes against your morals… Then I guess… You can't read it… I hope to see you in my mental safari car/ space ship/ submarine =]


	18. Chapter 18

OOOOkay lovely people! I'm here just to let you know the first chapter of my new story **Wolfbane** is in! Its starts of with the longest chapter I've ever written but I just couldn't stop the characters are so addicting. The story will be slightly sad and the lover's relationship isn't always so loving but I can assure you that they are one of my favorite pairings so far and we haven't even gotten into the lovey stuff ;) BTW you might see some of you others characters turn up if you know what I mean ;) I am hoping to be seeing you and you can find the story on my **author page **or you can just look it up in the little **search section**.

- Demons Lolita =]


End file.
